specialforcesffandomcom-20200215-history
Game Modes
Single Battle No objective, just a Free for All every man for himself. First one to reach set amount of kills wins. Team Battles One team versus another. Can be done in almost any map. Here are the TB operations. Blast Operation As The Red team your mission is clear, destroy all enemies to advance or Plant a timed explosive to destroy a Pre-Designated area. There will always be 2 Bomb Sites, commonly reffered to as Upper and Lower, as most bomb sites appear to be on different levels of hight according to map. As Blue team your objective is obvious, Eliminate all enemies and or Defuse or prevent the bomb from exploding and being planted! Blast Operation Maps *Missle *Predator B *Desert Camp *Snow Camp *Train *Satellite *Plasma *BunkerBuster *Crossroad *KF815 *NightHawk *Nuclear *Harbor Escape Operation As Red team its your job to escape with your life. Leave no surviving enemies for run and gun for an extraction point to be taken away from the scene of battle. Be quick, amd be on the look out, blue team will camp to take out any rushing efforts of escape. As Blue team you are not about to let your enemy get away, make sure the enemy is elminated or prolong the game untill end without an escape to win. TIP: There will only be one escape site. Guard it with your life and dont get struck from all angles. Cover all your bases and make sure theres only one way you can be taken on. Escape Operation Maps *Shanghai *Neo Shangai *Venezia *Bridge *Horror shanghai Retrieval Operation As Red team, you must capture and transport a target to a designated escape point. You will always start farther from the target, so speed is a must. Snipers should Camp and defend base, and cover a rusher from afar as he moves for a target. As Blue team your job is simple. Do not becme a victim of your enemy and or prolong the game till end before they can get ahold of a target and break for the extraction zone. Destruction of enemy team is vital. Retrieval Operation Maps *Hospital *Nerve Gas *EMP *Village Dual Capture Mission This time, the target it essential to you, and to your enemy. Fight to capture it befor the enemy team and bring it back to your base. Dual Capture Mission Maps *Kinnablu *Fortress *Canyon CTC On each team a designated Leader begins with 1000 hp and a Large head for identification. Who evers captain is killed first is the loser. Captains can be seen anywhere, making it impossible to hide. Whoever kills the captain of the opposite team first becomes the next designated captain, while the dead captain will lose his position as so and it will be randomly passed on to another member of the team. Captain mode Everyone is a captain The end game is the last team standing CTC and Captain Mode is available for all maps sans Factory and Horror mode Maps. Team Death Match Each team is pitted against another. Which ever team reaches the set amount of points as 100, wins that round. Rounds can be from 2 to 3 to 5. TDM Maps *Factory *Desert Camp *Nighthawk = Sniper Each team is confined to the use of a sniper rifle only. The game is won when a team is left standing and the other is not. Sniper Maps *Base Camp (Sniping Range) *Toy Tower = Horror mode Its everyman for himself in this terrifying bout in the horror filled maps. Encounter Zombies and Humans in a brawl to end it all. Ten seconds is preserved at the start of the round to attain a hiding spot, and thena host zombie is randomly picked. Kill the host zombie or infect other humans if you are the zombie to infect everyone before time runs out. Stay alive till the end and humans will take the round and the last people standing will gain a 100 exp bonus. Horror Mode Mapsthumb|right|300px|Horror Mode Trailer *Horror Nerve Gas *Horror Plasma *Horror Shanghai Capture Mode Capture the target and bring it to a designated point to obtain a point. Repeat for the most points. Whichever team has the most points wins. Currently not available in Soldierfront (US) Capture Mode Maps *Silo Single Ladder Its a One VS One, Mone E Mono, a Fight to the death. Escape before your opponent, or kill him. Depends on the map. Currently Not available to Soldierfront (US) Single Ladder Maps *Turbulance *Island